Easter Surprise!
by Glory of Lorien
Summary: Marina and Ella put together a special surprise for the garde. Loads of couple fluff and all. Rated T for the occasional swear and all that. DISCLAIMER: Don't own LL series.


** Author's Note: Um, Hi * Waves Hand * I NEED A BREAK FROM MY OTHER STORIES! What better than a one shot/ drabble thing? By the way, take the poll on my profile and all. So far Not Perfect at First is winning. Vote now, or check it out if you want to know what it is.**

** I don't know what this is, it came into my head. Nix? I don't know. Navrina? Jix? Who knows. Lets see. Probably Nix. Or Navrina. Or girl Five and Nine. I am probably not doing **

** Easter is coming. One more week! Or around 10 days. So this is all for you guys! ( its a fanfic. All of them are for my readers on fanfiction...) **

** A bit early but yeah its Easter soon so dedicated to you guys! Happy early Easter! **

** Its also my birthday today yay! So yeah.**

** I know some things aren't happy, but I can't help it, I need it too be good. But what counts is what you get from it. Like Marina and Ella. This is like, mainly about Easter, but it has like a little, scene between Nine and Six... So this is like, half Easter, half couples thing. But really I shouldn't call this a one shot... ( how many times have I said like? ) **

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except for some characters I created, ( Like the bookstore clerk), and things of my own creation! ( Like the Easter Books. ) **

**Marina's pov**

Ella said its Easter. She went out today, to get away from the nightmares every night. We went all around Chicago. And everywhere, we saw bunnies, and coloured eggs. We read some poster on a pole describing what Easter is, and the legend of the Easter bunny...

Ella and I decided to secretly set something up. After all, we all need some happiness now and then right?

We went to a bookstore on a busy street. We tried to find some books on tips of how to celebrate Easter.

A woman with a name tag that read ' _Stephanie'_. She smiled widely and said cheerfully,

" How can I help you two?"

Ella says cutely,

" We want to celebrate Easter with our best friends, but we don't really know what to do. Is there a book on tips on how to celebrate Easter?"

"Why yes there are. Follow me right this way."

She leads us to a area with a big sign overhead that says ' Holidays' in big letters. Over the shelves there are signs that mark off the holidays. A few I don't even know. Things like 'Hanukkah, Halloween, and The Fourth of July' are written in big bright letters. **( I am Canadian, so I don't know what it is. I celebrate Canada Day. I think the Forth of July is the American version of it. ) **

We are led to the front of a shelf with the word 'Easter' in big bright letters. There are a bunch of books with colourful titles and covers. The woman says,

" Here are some good books with tips on how to celebrate Easter!" She takes out four of them. One says 'How to Celebrate Easter', another 'Easter Extravaganza', the last two, 'Easter Fun!' and 'How to Set Up the Best Easter Ever'.

I smile at her kindly as she hands them to us. I look over the one called 'Easter Extravaganza'. The woman says,

" Well I will will leave you to look over it. Please buy it, its only $10.99! A special sale since its Easter tomorrow!"

Ella and I look over the four books. 'How to Set Up the Best Easter Ever' is the best one. There is everything from a Food to Events. I already planned almost everything. We buy the book and also a notebook for planning. And a cute lead pencil with a charm in top. I also bought one for Ella too, ( With Nine's money. I admit I stole it, but I am pretty sure he wouldn't notice, and he didn't look like he needed it. I only stole $1000 though. )

Ella and I go to a peaceful park, a big change from the streets. We sit down on a bench and I open the book and notebook.

For the next hour, Ella and I plan a fun day. The others will be so surprised. Well, maybe not, but I hope they are happy.

There is a Egg hunt. We need to buy fake eggs though, because I am pretty sure that Nine's penthouse will be a mess if we used real, raw ones. Even boiled ones won't be good. Whoever collects the most will have a get a basket full of chocolate eggs and candy. Oh and a special loralite pedant that Ella and I will make, using cord and some of my precious liquid loralite. Except that might be the grand prize for whoever wins the most events. **( Just pretend Marina already discovered it. I am trying to make a happy one shot so ignore little details I might miss please! )**. Right after the egg hunt we will have lunch, because I think it will be pretty long.

Then there will be a egg spoon thing race. I can't imagine the others doing that so it will be HILARIOUS. Whoever wins that gets another basket of chocolate.

Then, ( Ella and I made this up ) a food eating contest. Yes I said a food contest. I will bake a bunch of mini cakes and biscuits. Like a pastry eating contest. This will be fun. And once again, the prize will be chocolate egg basket.

Then whoever wins the most, or did the best job in a event, will win the loralite pedant. And, although it may not seem worth it, anything Loric is valuable, and a pedant is special, although we all already have one. They will get another, special one.

Then after that, if they are not too full, they will all get to enjoy a special Easter dinner. Including a apple tart I will bake.

I check my watch. About one o clock. Ella and I put all the stuff in Ella's blue artist bag. We bought that a few days ago, it was just so cute.

I say,

" Hey how about some lunch somewhere?"

" Sure! But I think the others won't survive without us."

I frown and say,

" True. Lets head back, double check with them, and _then_ get some lunch."

" 'Kay!"

We walk back. We get to the lobby in about ten minutes.. The doorman who now knows us as Nine's friends greets us as we walk by. Ella and I both wave our hands at him. Then we walk into the elevator. Ella presses the button marked with a one hundred. Then we stand around waiting, as the lift slowly rises up.

The doors slide open with a _ding_ and we walk out the elevator. There we find everyone pacing around the room anxiously. Then when they see us they cry out in relief. Ella and I stare at them, dumbfounded as Six gives us both a quick hug, then the lecture begins.

"There you two are! You have been gone for almost _three hours_! _Three hours_ ! We were worried you guys got captured by mogs, since..." She clears her throat and says, " Since they could be anywhere in the crowds." I try not to think about that. Nine just says,

" next time, take a Imog and Ella, you have to tell us you are fine every five minutes. We can't afford for any of us to be captured. Especially you two because Marina is our best healer, and Ella is our communicator." But then he looks at us with a stern look and says,

" And next time, also take either Eight, Six, or me."

Ella and I don't say anything about that. He is implying that we can't fight. But we don't say anything. John looks slightly angry too, because Nine didn't mention him.

No one says anything for the next few moments, everyone except for Nine himself understands what he just said. Finally I say,

"Well then, Ella and I are just going to go out to eat lunch. You can make your own lunch."

Since I am generally nice, my little revenge isn't so bad. Unless you are a bad cook, and you love my food. And you love to eat. Nine fits the description perfectly. And here comes the whining.

"What? No! Come on, what did I ever do?"

In my head I think, _So dense_.

Then I say,

" Whatever you do is fine, but Ella and I are going out to eat. I am not just your cook here you know."

Nine looks shocked at what I said. I let myself enjoy that one moment. I have never spoke up like that before, even if it was something small I always never did anything about it.

Then Ella says,

" lets go Marina."

We both walk out and into the elevator. I press the button for the ground floor. Then as the doors start to close Ella calls out,

" Don't expect us back for some time!"

Then right when we are about to start going down the doors open again. A weird looking device flies into the lift, with a voice calling out behind it,

"Its an Imog, detects mog near you. Take it, white dot is reprogrammed to represent all of us, and the red dots represent those fat, ugly, freaks. Also known as mogs."

I call back

"got it!", as the doors finally slide close. We stand in silence as the lift goes down.

The doors open with a _ding_ and me and Ella walk out. When we walk out of the lobby I say,

" So Ella, where do you want to eat?"

Grinning at me she says,

"lets just walk around until we get somewhere."

We had lunch at a cheery restaurant that had an Easter special, people really taking this holiday too far much? Well anyways the food was okay. But it was different from the Spanish foods I was used too in the orphanage...

After that we bought all the things we needed for the next days celebrations. I was so excited! Ella was too.

We spent a total of about five hundred American dollars, leaving us with five hundred. Now, there is a whole lot of preparing to do...

Xx Preparation Time xX

** Ella's pov**

Time for some fun and games! Marina and I spend a lot of time preparing for the surprise. We wanted it to be a big surprise. We were discreet and secretive. We locked ourselves in the kitchen, Nine helped us activate the wall around it. We even went to the extent of disabling the camera for the kitchen. Nine helped us, saying,

" It better be good."

And we set our own activation code for the camera in the kitchen. Then we locked the doors, and made Six swear not to spy on us invisible. And We also told Eight not to teleport in on us. We just told them not to use any of their legacies to spy on us. Sarah then complained she didn't have any.

Marina started making the food, mostly pastries, like an apple tart, for the pastry contest. She would make the lunch and dinner tomorrow.

We also brought her chest in. And then, she opened her chest, taking out the vial with clear blue liquid. Then she very carefully tipped it over, and one drop of the blue water slides out onto her open hand. Then on her palm, it grows and becomes a hard loralite nugget. It is glowing. We took a second to admire it. Then I pull out some of the black cord. Then I begin to make a tiny hole on the loralite nugget. While Marina is cooking I am making the pedant necklace.

After ten minutes, I finally finished the pretty necklace. I wish I could give one to Sarah, since she worked so hard, and gave up so much to be here. But I can't, because this is meant for the garde, and I didn't really want to use up anymore liquid loralite.

After I finished with the pedant necklace, I move on to the baskets, filling them with sweets, then making them pretty and adding a pretty yellow ribbon, tying it on the handle. Then I carefully put it a plastic bag. Then I wrapped the bag in pretty pink, yellow, purple, and gold wrapping paper.

The preparations took us the rest of the day. Everyone else was pretty grumpy. Why you ask? Maybe its because Marina refused to cook dinner for them too because she needed to prepare for our own 'Easter Extravaganza'. Oh and they were probably frustrated and curious about what we were doing. Marina and I had a very instinctive feeling, that Nine would try and hack the cameras anyways. So just in case, I drew a big smiley face on a piece of paper, then stuck it on the lens. I did the same for the others too. And I also remember Nine mentioning a hidden camera here, so I searched for it until I found it and stuck a piece of paper on that lens too.

Marina was doing all the cooking and I took care of everything else. It may seem unfair to me, but there was a lot of things to make, especially if Nine is there for the competition, which he will, or else I will make him. Somehow. Maybe a bribery would work...

We continue to work hard on this surprise.

Xx Meanwhile, with the other Garde at the Moment xX

** Nine's pov**

Marina and Shrimp have been working on something secretly. I promised I wouldn't look, but I can't help it! To dominate, you must know what is going on in order to put the right actions into order. And dominate.

The others, are equally curious. And they were wanted to see what was up too. Except for Eight, who apparently loves surprises. So Blondie, Sweetheart, and Johnny Boy, all follow me to the security room, where all the cameras throughout Chicago and this penthouse reside.

All of us except the goof Eight, stand around me as I sit down in one of the seats, then begin to hack Marina and Shrimps password. Sandor's system is unhackable, so I also enter my own pass code to shut down all the other tough security measures, and also going through a retinal scan. Then, following Sandor's old tips on hacking, I easily get access to the camera in the kitchen. The others watch, amazed. Then the thing on the screen says 'access granted'

Then everyone leans forward in anticipation. The dark screen stays dark for a second or two, but then the light above it changes from no colour to green, telling us that the camera is now on.

The thing that we see, isn't the kitchen, but a big, yellow, smiley face. And a piece of paper stuck on the forehead of the smiley face that says,

'Nice try!'

Everyone stares at it. Then I say,

" Don't worry, I got a hidden camera too, along with a few others."

They sigh in relief. Then I open up the screen of the hidden camera. We are met with a some writing on a piece of paper that says,

' Nice one Nine. But we are smarter than you think. Don't try and pull the hidden camera trick on us :).' Also complete with a smiley face.

I have to give them credit for finding that one. But seriously?! I bet that means the other ones are found out too.

After a few minutes of checking, we realize we have no way of finding out whats going on. There is only one way to do it.

We must force it out of them.

I look at the others face. I would bust the door down, but I can't do that. The easiest way would be for Eight to teleport Six in, invisible so they can spy on them. Except Eight is unwilling to help.

Normally, its an open kitchen, but sometimes, Sandor set a few controls to create a wall around it, just in case we need to buy some time from a surprise attack. In any case, you can only open and close the sliding wall from inside, because it is meant as something as a base to hide behind and recover for a few seconds. Having the controls outside would mean any mog with a tenth of a mind can open it from outside, so no controls out there. The walls are almost unbreakable. Almost, because although it is very difficult, you can destroy or create a hole. There is also a steel door, that is layered. Meaning that there is one thinish thickish piece of steel, melted into the shape of a door, like a thin shaped door. Then a different material, like silver, iron, bronze, and gold, will be used to make another layer, and somehow stuck to the first layer. This way, it creates something of a layered barrier that requires things such as a thumb print and retinal scan, plus a code for access, like for almost every other security measure here requires.

Somehow, we have to make do with the legacies we have and can use. Eight with his teleporting would be useful. I said would be, meaning that we don't have that, since he doesn't want to help. This will be hard.

John says,

" I don't want to help anymore, whatever."

And he leads Sarah out the room. Whatever. We don't need him anyways.

** Six's pov**

I desperately want to find out whats going on. John leaves the room with Sarah. I wish Eight were here, not in a lovey dovey way, but his teleportation legacy. I remember thinking in the Himalayas when we found Eight,

_ Teleportation is more useful legacy than I thought. I wonder if I can combine it with my invisibility somehow..._

Now, I realize that the way we can combine it is for us to teleport around invisibly. So we can move anywhere we want to without being seen. So if we convince Eight to help us, we won't break a sweat in finding out what they are doing.

I frown. I say to Nine,

" All we need is Eight's teleportation, and we are all set."

He nods at me and says,

" Lets go tie him up and threaten to leave him there if he doesn't cooperate."

Its actually a pretty good idea. Wait what. Did. I. Just. Think. I PRAISED THE IDIOT IN MY HEAD. THAT DENSE IDIOT. I am thinking of how dense and stupid Nine is when a hand waves in front of my face, then smacking me in the face.

"Hullo? You aren't having a breakdown or something are you? "

What. The. Hell? I realize that I am crouching, my hands over my ears, because I was trying to stop thinking about him. Don't even ask who him is, you can guess. I probably look like I am having a breakdown.

I angrily snap my head up and start to rise, except I get knocked right back down, by Nine, who is leaning over me, with actual concern in his eyes. Or maybe I am hallucinating, because right now, I am am flailing my arms and legs around, tripping over Nine who gives a yelp as we both go crashing down.

What. The. Hell. Maybe I just got crushed by Nine, who is in fact very heavy. That's not my problem though. Maybe my problem would be that right now, he is FRICKIN ON TOP OF ME.

I try and push him off, but my arms are pinned down right now. If someone walks in, they might actually think he is RAPING ME OR SOMETHING! Oh god, what do I do, what do I do? I always calmly get through any situation, I always prepared for everything. Except getting crushed by a NINE!

Nine's eyes, meet mine. I am pretty sure, back in those cheesy romance movies Katrina used to watch, when a guy is like, on top of a girl, and their eyes meet, they KISS. I sed to think it was stupid, and I never imagined it would happen to ME. God Six, what is wrong with you. Just calmly push him off. Or lift him off with your telekinesis. Maybe I would do the latter, if I could actually focus. I am staring at his beautiful, eyes, that actually look warm for once, not the cold emotionless ones that you normally see.

I need to close my eyes, need to close my eyes, and concentrate. But I can't. Right when I finally manage to close my eyes, he kisses me. Like NINE IS FRICKING KISSING ME RIGHT NOW.

His lips are actually pretty soft. I actually like him now. Wait what?! Could I be falling for him? NO WAY THIS IS NINE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HERE.

After who knows how long, I finally come to my senses and push him off with telekinesis.

I sit there, half shocked at what happened. I can feel that my face is burning red. Nine is in the same position. After what seems like ages of silence, he finally says,

" Look, I am sorry okay? I don't know why I did that, other then the fact that I think I really like you, like, like like you, and I am very sorry I did that, it was impulsive and I hope you won't hate me even more, as if you can hate me anymore then now. Sorry, and this is the only time you will ever hear me say tha-" He is rambling.

I literally yell,

" Di- DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LIKE LIKE ME!" I can feel my face burning in shock, anger and embarrassment.

" Wha-?" Then he realizes what he said. Then his eyes widen and he says,

" No!" But anyone can tell he is lying. I try not to look at him, for I don't know what I will do.

I say,

" Tell the truth... anyone can tell you are lying."

I look up slightly and see his face is pretty red. How un Nine like. I, needing to savage some of my pride, spot a nearby camera. Guess what I did with it? I quickly took it and snapped a picture of a red faced Nine.

Nine is too lost in his thoughts too even notice. So what shall I do? He mutters something like,

" Yes, I like you, but its okay if you don't like me... just don't tell the others... _please_." He says the last part a little, crisply. And I continue to snap some pictures. This will be some really god blackmail material, heh. For a second I forget about the current situation. Then I remember the current situation.

I search around for an instant camera instead. After a minute or so, I find one. It is a high tech one too.

I quickly snap two pictures of him. Then, I hide one in my pocket. I take the other one,and crumpling it into a ball, I toss it at his head. It hits his head. It isn't very hard, but he snaps his head up. Then he looks at me with a ' What the hell' look. Then he says,

" I just confessed my feelings to you. And all you can do is toss a paper ball at me."

Glancing at him I say,

" Yup. This is me here. And it isn't really just a paper ball."

He looks confused. Then he sees the camera. And the crumpled paper ball. And he makes the connection, way faster then I thought he could...

He quickly take the crumpled photo on the floor. When he sees himself on it he says,

" What the fuck Six?!"

I, smirking at him turn invisible. Then I stay in the corner. Nine's face is twisted in concentration. It is pretty cute actually... No wait scratch that, I never thought that.

Nine scans the room. Then all of a sudden, I see a blur racing towards me.

Somehow, Nine managed to find me, and he tackles me to the floor. I turn invisible, surprised.

And for the second time in less then what, five minutes? He kisses me. Again. Except this time, I don't even try and pull away.

It isn't long, before guess who walks into us? Eight. Nine must have heard him coming because he quickly pulls away, and runs up the wall, and then sitting on the ceiling.

I am left on the floor, dazed. Eight frowns at the mess and he asks,

" What blew up?"

The room does look very messy, with papers and things scattered everywhere on the tables, and on the floor.

He doesn't notice Nine yet. I shrug at Eight and look up. There is Nine. He gives me a thumbs up. What? Then I realize what a second later when Nine literally drops from the ceiling. He lands on Eight and then pins him down. Turning to me says,

" Get some rope."

Oh I get it. I smile evilly at Eight. Soon I come back with rope. Nine and I tie him up. Soon, we have a tied up Eight who doesn't even look like he wants to get out, he is calmly sitting there, despite the fact that he can't really move. The smirk he gives Nine and I is unsettling. Nine shifts into a slight ready position, ready for a fight. I do too.

What happens next is so sudden and unexpected. Eight disappears. Like he just disappears. I can only see a pile of ropes that now hold nothing. Nine and I are confused for a moment, but then I realize,

_ Oh right, he can teleport_.

Nine is still wondering what happened, until I tell him. He nods. I say,

" Lets just wait until tomorrow. Don't have to waste my strength on catching him."

He nods again. Then he says,

" Um, you know, do you..." He clears his throat and says, " Like me? Would you be my... Girlfriend?"

I think. Nine is actually pretty nice inside. On the outside, he is the cold emotionless boy that is extremely cocky. But deep inside, he actually does care for many things. And he does have emotions.

Finally I say,

" Fine. But I get to keep the photo of you."

He smirks and says,

" Finding this," He points to his muscles on his arm and his abs"Hot? Or my handsome face?"

I raise my eyebrow and say,

" Neither. It's just good blackmail material."

Then his face contorts into something of anger, horror, and a bunch of other emotions that I cannot place.

I smirk at him. He asks,

" What do you want?"

I let my eyes trail around the room, and wait, making him more nervous, which is funnier considering his normal emotions.

Finally I say,

" Nothing."

Huge sigh of relief.

" For now."

Big groan.

I raise my eyebrows at him. He sighs. Just then Marina runs into the room. She says excitedly,

" We are finished!"

So much for spying on them. I sigh. How many times have I sighed today?

Xx Next Day xX

** Sarah's pov**

Aww so this was the big surprise. I am not going to participate though, I will enjoy watching the others try and do things delicately and trying to win... It will be HILARIOUS.

I ask Marina,

"Wait, do I have to participate."

"Yes. Only Ella and I aren't, because we had to set this whole thing up. So Have fun! Oh and NO LEGACIES ALLOWED"

Oh god. I have to to?!

" No way!"

**Six's pov**

Are you kidding me? An Easter thingie?! As stupid as it is, I will participate because one, for the big secret prize, two, because Marina and Ella worked so hard to set it up. And also because I will show Nine, John, Eight, and Sarah not to mess with me. Although they already know...

** Eight's pov**

Wow! This will be so fun!

**John's pov**

... We don't have time for this, but I guess we _do_ deserve some happiness. This certainly will be interesting. Marina and Ella had worked hard to make this a special surprise so...

** Nine's pov**

I will win. Why? Because I will defeat Six! This is totally beneath me, but I want to win anyways. I glare at Six.

We both know its on.

**Ella's pov**

Their reactions were hilarious when we told them it was set up an Easter Event with games, food, and prizes. Well let's go for it! First Event, Easter Egg Hunt!

Xx First Event, Easter Egg Hunt! xX

** Six's pov**

For one thing, I am TOTALLY going to beat Nine. He sends a smirk my way. Marina announces we are having a Easter Egg hunt first. Hmm, no test in strengths huh? Then Marina says,

" Oh and, although the eggs are plastic, knowing you guys, if the egg is broken it won't count."

Oh. Okay. I have an advantage. Compared to Nine. John, Sarah, and Eight, I don't care about. Nine will have more difficulty in not breaking the eggs.

We all stand ready. Ella says,

" We hid them everywhere. Sorry for intruding into your rooms, you may find some in there too! And on some places on the roof. And don't worry, all your personal stuff we left alone, but you might want to hide from the others... We hid about 200 eggs, so lets get going! And once you find a egg, drop it in one of these baskets that will be held here under our watch so no one can take from someone else baskets."

What?! Oh well, I don't have anything special. So its okay if people look in my room. Then I narrow my eyes. Nine. He IS perverted so... and I DO have my...things to be kept out of Nine's hands. But it will slow him down so... I guess I could live with it if it means I can win...

Marina counts down,

" 3, 2," I can already spot a pink one hidden between a stack of cds." 1, GO"

I dash across to the one I see. Nine ran in the opposite direction. He seems to be trying to hold in something. Then I remember. _Oh right he has super speed, but can't use it_.

I quickly grab the egg. I dash back to my basket and drop it in. Heh, I am the first one to get one.

I quickly scan the room, my observation skills, sharp from being hunted for years. Another advantage, Nine has and Imog and he has been living in this luxury for years, his observation skills are probably not as good. And Sarah she obviously isn't that good at finding things. Here, in this area, John, Eight, and I have the advantage. Actually, Eight and I do, because John would have his cepan for longer, and his cepan would do most of the observing so...

I spot a flash of green and blue behind the TV. I rush over there. I see FIVE eggs there. Jackpot! And it says JACKPOT too, over a piece of paper next to the eggs. I snatch all Five of them and run back to the my basket. The baskets are huge.

I quickly count six ( wow coincidence) in mine, SEVEN in Nine's, four in John's, EIGHT in Eight's and two in Sarah's, who is calmly walking around and saying,

" I don't care if I win."

I wonder how Eight has so many. But then again, he can be VERY competitive at times. Especially for something like this. I don't really care about Eight. I just need to beat Nine.

I growl and and get back in the game.

I run over to the rooms, and enter the first one I see. I think it is Nine's room. I quickly scan the room. I get five from this room.

After searching the rest of the rooms I come up with thirty two eggs.

When I return to the baskets, I count. Thirty eight for me, only FIVE for Sarah, twenty for John, thirty five for Nine, and a freaking FORTY FIVE for Eight. Wow, he must really love this. Or really want to win. But that isn't Eight, he just likes fun.

I hurriedly move to search the other rooms.

Xx Results of First Event One Hour Later xX

**Six's pov**

Okay, I am not gonna lie. That was actually pretty fun. The best part? I WON. Well technically, Eight won. But I BEAT NINE, who by the way, would have beat me, if he had not accidentally crushed three of his eggs.

Results:

Sarah: 10

John: 30

Nine: 47

Six: 54

Eight:61

Eight got a something that was wrapped in a yellow piece of paper. He immediately opened it. It was a basket full of what seemed to be chocolate eggs. It actually looked really pretty, and there was clearly a lot of effort put into it.

Eight teleports away for a second, then reappears again without the basket in his hands.

Marina says excitedly,

" Lets get ready for the next event!"

Xx Pastry Eating Competition xX

**Marina's pov**

There actually wasn't much planned. We decided that after the egg hunt, we would then have the Pastry competition that will substitute for lunch. And after that, have have egg spoon race .That's it. Apart from the Easter Dinner that will happen later on. And then we will do random stuff after the last event until the Easter Dinner I prepared. Although I expect for the final event to be delayed, seeing as to how too much cake always makes you feel sick!

Well then, I better go get the cakes and stuff!

** Nine's pov**

Dammit! I would have won had I not broken those three damned eggs. Well, Ella says it is a eating contest. I will TOTALLY win this.

Marina brings out a platter wit an assortment of ten delicious looking cakes. Then she goes back and returns with more.

A few minutes later there are twenty five platters. Holy. This will be fun and totally easy. In fact, eating is like a hobby as well as a requirement. I will easily eat all twenty five platters if I have to, and they are big platters. I won't even get sick.

And how I regretted saying that later.

Xx Results of Pastry Eating Competition xX

**Marina's pov**

Rules: First one to eat five platters, fifty cakes, wins.

What happened: Sarah: two cakes and already DOWN. John: two platters before he dropped out. Eight managed thirty four cakes before he gave up. Six managed to eat forty eight. And Nine passed out the moment he finished all fifty of his. So he wins. Except he is... unconscious.

I take out the basket. I stare at Nine. Then I say,

" Anyone want to take this to his room?"

Eight, who has recovered mutters,

" I can."

He takes it with that signature grin of his. I blush. He smiles as he teleports away with the basket.

He reappears a second later. He smiles at me again. Ella says,

" Don't forget me. You are being way to obvious."

"Ella!"

I say,

" Well lets move on to the next event anyways. And don't worry I can wake Nine up."

Everyone else, except for Nine have woken up, most of them have already gone to the bathroom.

I walk up to Nine. Then I whisper in his ear,

"If you don't wake up know, Six will win."

When he doesn't wake up I frown. Then I go get some cold water in a bucket. Then I dump the cold, icy water over Nine's head. Yep that did the trick.

He shoots up like a rocket, in a ready stance.

Xx After the events xX

**Six's pov**

Guess who won? I did! I won the final event by bringing sixty eggs over too the other side of where we get them. It was quite challenging. And it required a steady hand.

I won a beautiful Loric pedant. I was confused, where did they get loralite? I asked and Ella, giggling said,

"Secret."

Now everyone is laughing as we watch the movie in front of us called _Apollo 13_. It is pretty interesting I guess.

** Eight's pov**

that was fun. I can't believe Ella and Marina pulled that off all by themselves. Speaking of Marina... I sort of have a _tiny_ crush on her.

...

Okay, I won't lie, I have completely fallen for her. She wouldn't be interested in me. I wish. I wish. I wish.

I sigh. This movie is pretty boring. I think it was called Apple 3 or something I don't know. Although if you ask me, Apple 3 is a TERRIBLE name for a movie.

I scan the room and then stare at Marina. She looks about as bored as me. When she sees me looking at her, I immediately look down, blushing. Thank god its dark right now. When I look up slightly, the light from the screen shows a blush on her cheeks too.

What does that mean?

Maybe she likes me. The moment I think that I cast it out of my mind. No way she won't like me.

But then again, I am not always right.

Xx After the whole Easter Dinner and all that stuff xX

**Eight's pov**

I am on the roof. I am sitting down on the edge, staring out at all the city lights. It is quite pretty. But I like India and the mountains better, I could see the stars.

I hear a small squeak behind me. I turn around and find Marin, who looks terrified, and staying at least three meters away from the edge. I stare at her confused and say,

" Heights? You are scared of heights?"

She, nods slightly.

Then I ask,

" what are you doing up here then?"

Then she sits down where she is and says,

" I don't know, I just like the breeze up here, and the winds. They have a calming sensation."

I nod. Then I say,

" Hey... Nice Easter you planned."

Smiling at me she says,

" Thanks."

I nod at her. Despite the fact that Marina is right there I turn back to the city. I stare sullenly at them. I wish I could ask her out. After a few awkward minutes, Marina breaks the silence and say tentatively,

" Eight?"

" Yeah?"

She takes a deep breath and says in a tiny voice,

" Do you like me?"

I raise my eyebrows at her, then I say,

" Oh sure, you are a kind, beautiful, intelligent person, who wouldn't like you?"

"I... I mean do you like like me?"

What. I process through my mind, the words I will say. Then I randomly blurt out,

"of course I do, I mean, you are so pretty and friendly, and- and..."

Oh Pittacus, what have I done?

Then she stares at me like she can't believe it. Then she says,

" Um maybe, I like you too, but that's a MAYBE so yeah, um... What did I just say?!"

I stare at her. Did she just say she likes me? My cheerful and impulsive side takes over and says,

" Well then will you be my girlfriend? I mean, I understand if you don't like me and all, but really please?"

After a few awkward seconds she says in a tiny voice,

" okay..."

She accepted! She accepted, she accepted, she accepted! Grinning at her I start rambling,

" I mean thats great, I always thought you didn't like me and all, and after Dulce you just made me confused and-"

And you can guess what cut me off. The most beautiful girl in the world kissed me. Then after a second or two she quickly pulled away and said,

" Sorry! I don't know what happened and,"

Really, she seems to like rambling too... So I kiss her.

Really, lets just say everything melted away, and I don't know how long we were there for.

**No one's pov**

And the garde simply had a happy Easter.

** Author's Note: That. Took me DAYS to write. Sorry I didn't update for a long time on my other stories, but I was working on this, Happy Early Easter everyone! And well, loads of couple... fluff and all. **

** Sorry if it wasn't good. Well Happy Easter! See ya guys!**

** -Sweet Loric **


End file.
